


Kylo Sin

by Moonsinning



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Biologically female reader, Dom Kylo, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader with a vagina, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsinning/pseuds/Moonsinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been captured by the First Order, and things are not going as you planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

You don't understand how this happened to you.

It's pitch black in his room, and you stare at nothing, watching the darkness suffocate you. You were in a holding cell before, and a small one, but you screwed up, and somehow, this happened.

You're an escape artist, but artist isn't the word for it. You're an escape MASTER really- there are no tricks up your sleeve, only genuine skill. You can slip out of almost anything, but how you'll slip out of Kylo Ren's room in the dark of the night is something you don't yet know.

You escaped the holding cell handcuffs. You escaped the restraints on the wall; you got past the stormtrooper at the entrance. You escaped everything but Hux, who surmised, with amusement, that you chose to leave at just the wrong time- just the time he would catch you. And catch you he did.

You had important information for them regarding the resistance once upon a time, but your mind is steel and your willpower is nothing they've ever seen before. Nothing- and you mean that, nothing works on you. Hux had to begin looking up new methods to coax the information out of you. This is an ongoing project, and you've been put on hold.

You haven't been interrogated in a while.

You also haven't slept in the same room with your interrogator, like, ever. Which brings you to how you got here in the first place. After your numerous escape attempts, Hux had nowhere to put you. You were placed in maximum security and got out within minutes- even you don't know how you pulled off that one. But then Kylo Ren intervened.

You're in his room.

On his futon.

Under maximum-MAXIMUM security.

And you're staring at the ceiling, watching the dots float through your vision, thinking nothing. The AC is humming somewhere to your right and Kylo Ren is breathing in and out somewhere on the bed to your upper right, but you refuse to look at him. You don't even want to acknowledge that he's there. You want to be somewhere else, not in this black room on this black futon with a man dressed in black breathing softly like everyone else does when they're asleep. You don't want to look at Kylo Ren for long enough to see that he's human.

Sometimes, you think, if you zoom, way way in, you stop seeing the evil.

You picture the rise and fall of Ren's chest in your mind, in sync with the sound of his breathing. You think of only this in a loop until there's no more First Order, no more Resistance, no more anything. There is no more fight; only the night you are swimming through now.  
There is only breath. Only life.

Then Kylo Ren's breathing breaks its pattern. You hear him sit up and all the sudden he's hyperventilating, and the picture in your mind vanishes. Before you can think what to do, you twist your head to look at him, and he's gasping, clutching his chest, and you hear him say, so raggedly, so softly, _"Don't. No. Don't."_

You prop yourself up on your elbow, your hair falling into your face. You push it back, staring into the darkness at him.

He doesn't even know you are there.

For some god forsaken reason, you feel something twist inside you. Something you didn't know was there pulls you towards him, and you slide off the futon silently, padding over to the bed.

You don't know why you do this.

He's still catching his breath, fixating on a point in space.

"Hey," you try awkwardly. The words don't fit right in your mouth. Acknowledgment of what just happened seems far too invasive, but you can't stop yourself. You keep talking.

"No one's here. No one's hurting anyone." You don't want to ask him if he's okay because you're afraid if you do, he'll kill you. You try again.  
  
"Remember me? I sure gave you a run for your money." You chuckle, and it's the loudest thing in the room.

"I have bad dreams too. I have them too, these ones where I'm drowning, but the ocean is made of sand. Sometimes I have dreams where I'm trying to save someone from falling, but when I go to catch them, they pass through me like smoke."

His head snaps to look at you, and his jaw is slack, his eyes still full of fear. His knuckles are white around the sheets.

"When I have the falling dream," you hear yourself say, "I wake up holding my pillow. When I have the sand dream, I always wake up gasping, like I've been held underwater for a long time."

His mouth closes and he slides off the bed. You're scared now, backing away from the bed, backing up until you find your futon in the dark. You fall back on it. He's still approaching you, and then he's only a foot away, a shadow standing over you. You look down; you don't know what to do. You feel numb, like you think maybe he's going to hurt you, and you don't really care about it at all. You're not defiant anymore, just tired, and in a small, strange way, it breaks your heart that Kylo Ren has nightmares. It breaks your heart that Kylo Ren has an equivalent to the sand ocean dream- you don't know why, but you feel your eyes getting wet.

"I'm sorry," you whisper.

You wait for him to yell or punch something or kill you, but he doesn't. Maybe he feels like he's too much, you think. Like he's got too much inside of him to add any more evil.

You are surprised, but he takes your hand. His is bigger, and it almost envelops yours, and your fingers interlock in the dark. He runs his thumb over the edge of yours, tracing down to the base, then back up again.

"You are so small."

He says it so quietly that you aren't sure if you even heard him or if you just imagined it, but you feel his hand slide through yours, catching on your fingertips. His shadow moves in the dark, his fingers still fluttering across yours, and you stand up, following him. You're going to his bed, and you don't know why, but you don't care either. You're done caring. He can do what he wants.

He releases your hand and crawls back under the covers, and in that moment, he looks so much like a child. He looks so harmless to you that you begin to question your own judgement, and yet you crawl onto the bed beside him. You're still sitting up, not yet under the covers, and he's laying down where he was before. He makes no motion at you to join him- he doesn't communicate with you at all, really- but as his hand touches yours, feather light, and he plays with your fingers, his breathing evening out again. You aren't sure of what's happening, but you slowly lay down, pressing your head to the pillow. After several minutes, you find your way under the covers.

Your breathing evens out too.

As you lie there, you look at him, and he is thinking hard. He's fumbling over his words in his mind; you can tell. He says, slowly, "I have never known you."

He pauses, and you see the thoughts floating in his head, and they're too big, bumping into each other, becoming crowded. He speaks again.

"I have missed you."

This isn't right. He doesn't know how to say what he feels; he never had to before now. He says, in a tone much closer to his usual commanding voice,

"It will never be like this again."

Something floods through you, and it's relief, but there's a stab of panic, too.  
_What will happen to me tomorrow?_  
Your eyebrows pull together, and you push the thought from your head.

"I don't know."

His voice rings in the darkness, making you freeze.

_What?_

He sighs. Heavily. Everything is quiet again. He whispers, so as not to break the spell.

"I could always hear your thoughts," he says. He's tired; you can hear it in his voice. "I got the information a while ago."

He rolls onto his back, staring at something you can't see, and you let this sink in. He knew. He knew all along.

He shakes his head, sighing again, more shakily this time. "It was of no use, the information. But I told Hux that I knew there was more, and that I just had to get it. I told him I couldn't. I told him you were too strong."

You say nothing.

"They were going to kill you," he murmurs, forcefully pushing his hair back with his hand. "And I lied to stop them." He pauses, and looks conflicted, bordering on puzzled.

"I don't know why I did that."

You shake your head, unable to provide an answer. You feel like this is all happening in your head, like maybe it's just a dream, but it's too clear. It's floating through your mind, burning into your memory as he speaks.

He is suddenly exasperated. You can see it on his face as he turns to look at you. The words rush out of him, like turning on a faucet.

"You're a little scared, but not a lot. You're afraid I'll hurt you. I won't, but you won't believe me. You don't care about anything here because it's too impossible. You never leave without checking your pockets first. You turn the music up too loud. You have a method when escaping: Manual locks first, Electronic locks second, Exits third, Guards fourth. You hate Hux. You hate me more. You like bubblegum. You can fix ships, but you can't fly them. Your favorite color is red."

He falls back, exhausted again. His eyes slide closed. You're sitting up again now, and you're trying to be mad that he was in your head, but you don't have it in you. He knows it, and a smirk twists on his face, and you realize, for the first time, where you are. You're in a bed with a merciless mass murderer, and the thought makes your mouth go dry. You knew it wasn't real, but you didn't know you wouldn't be able to handle this realization. You start to stand up. He responds without opening his eyes.

"Please don't."

His voice is flat.

You're standing though, and then you're walking away, pacing around the room, unable to stop yourself. He watches you cautiously, amusedly. You walk to the door, trying the handle (nothing), and he raises his eyebrow at you. You're so mad. You're so mad at yourself for letting this happen at all. You're so mad that you're here, and all the sudden you care too much. You walk over to the table, feeling like everything within you is breaking apart. You're shaking. Your hand closes around his lightsaber, clicking it to life, and it's as if a bomb goes off.

Kylo Ren is on his feet, and he looks so foreign to you that it's as if you're meeting for the first time. There is so much hatred in his eyes, in his motion, in his being. It's hanging in the air like humidity, suffocating you. Then he's in front of you so fast you barely have time to think, but somehow, you do.

You swing the lightsaber. The crackling red arcs through the air towards his right shoulder, but it pulls out of your hands at the last second. You're frozen. His right hand is outstretched, and you realize he's holding you with the force. The hilt of the lightsaber connects with the palm of his left hand, casting an eerie red glow over his face. His eyes are snakelike.

"Do not play games with me, child."

"I am not a child," you snarl. "You don't get to tell me my story. You don't get to know my favorite color. You don't get to act like you know me. I am not a book to flip through at your leisure, and I am not a TOY."

He releases you, the energy draining from his eyes. You collapse on the floor, staring up at him with hatred you didn't know you still had. You feel so powerful, strong and with nothing left to lose, but before you can say any more, he turns away, clicking the lightsaber off and returning it to the table.

"Of course you're not a toy," he says, collapsing back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes with his finger and his thumb. "Of course you aren't."

"You don't mean that," you say viciously, but the malice isn't there like it was before. Without the lightsaber, you're just a figure in the dark, talking to a sleeping man. You could be anyone. He could be anyone. You needed the lightsaber to remind yourself of where you are, or you might do something stupid like allow yourself to like Kylo Ren.

He's amused again, you can feel it.

You stride across the room, leaping onto the bed- on TOP of him- and you punch him in the jaw. You want to punch him everywhere you can reach, but as his head snaps to the side from the blow he grabs your wrists and holds them so you can't hit him anywhere else. He turns back to look at you, and you become painfully aware of the fact that you are straddling him.

Fuck.

His amused expression is gone- he can feel that you're tense, like you're about to jump off of him and have a panic attack and explode, in that order. Slowly, his hands graduate from your wrists to your palms, and your fingers interlock.

Somehow this is worse.

You pull your hands out of his and literally fall onto his chest, a sigh heaving out of you. He is surprised, to say the least. He freezes up, and you half expect him to throw you off of him, but he doesn't. You don't move. He doesn't move. Something is shifting inside of him, and you don't know him well enough to know what, but his right hand settles in your hair. It's tentative at first, but then it's more certain. He runs his fingers through it. His left hand comes to rest where your rib cage ends. You're vaguely aware of how wrong this all is, and apparently he senses this, because he freezes.

"This isn't right." His voice is a hum in your ear, an edge of panic to it.

"I know," you say miserably.

Then you kiss him.

His lips are soft and the kiss is soft and the entire world becomes soft. His teeth graze your bottom lip experimentally and you tilt your head a little, deepening the kiss. You are acutely aware of where his hands are and the way he is pressed against you, and you can feel him buzzing in your veins. You don't know where this will go but for some fucking reason, you want to.

He flips you over so he's on top.

You let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me and Kylo have a lot of people to disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, where the hell did this come from?
> 
> By popular opinion, we have a vagina. However, I tried to keep our gender ambiguous. I am a cis girl so I'm not sure if I succeeded, so please let me know.

He's everywhere at once.

After the first kiss he grew hungrier, his hands running up and down your torso eagerly. You can feel his long fingers exploring the curves and dips of you through your clothes, and you gasp as a hand stops at your breast, the other playing with the hem of your shirt, ready to pull it over your head.

You're trembling underneath him. You've only done this a few times, and you never actually went all the way. Usually it was making out with awkward grabbing and time constraints that didn't allow it to continue for very long. This is different.

His hands still, and his mouth leaves yours, moving to the underside of your jaw. He kisses a path down your neck, slower now. His voice is gentle but ragged, close to your ear. "It's okay," he says before gently biting your neck, a moan escaping you. "I'll make it good for you."

You nod once, still nervous, but excited now too. He is the white noise in your brain, your blood is singing with him- he knows it, too. You feel him smirk against your neck and his kisses become more aggressive, more open mouthed. He moves to your collarbone, his hands sliding up under your shirt now. You hiss- his hands are cold. He looks up at you with some concern. "Okay?"  
You suppress a laugh, nodding. He pulls your shirt over your head swiftly, and does the same with his own.

He's stronger than you expected.

Lean, lightly muscled, not really thin but certainly not stocky. He's beautiful. You touch your hand to his abdomen, gliding up to his chest, coming to rest in the center, feeling the beat of his heart. Something pulls at the corner of his lips, and you think it could be a smile. He falls back on top of you, kissing a hot trail from your neck to your breasts to your stomach and then back up again. His lips find home, and you kiss him back, more needy than before. He smiles, biting your lower lip, and you whine, your hips bucking into his. He moans a little, and you drink it in, your nails dragging lightly down his back. His moan turns into a low growl. You feel the mattress dip slightly as he pins you down, his body pressing against you, his hips moving against yours. You can feel him hard against your thigh. He bites your neck, your collarbone, leaving bruises. You whimper.

"Kylo. _Please_."

His voice is soft and dangerous in your ear.

"Kylo please what?"

"Please." Your voice dissipates to a whisper. "I need you to be inside of me."

Something about him changes as he undresses you, ripping off your remaining clothes until you are naked beneath him. There is a predatory glint in his eye.

You love it.

Everything is fast now, and you feel so close to coming undone even though nothing has actually happened yet. He stands up and pulls of his own pants, which, under his robes, are black jeans. Your cheeks flush as you see his member released from his boxers, and he grins wickedly, stroking himself a few times.

Your hand snakes down and you start to touch yourself, biting your lip seductively in an effort to bring him back to the bed. It works.

He climbs back onto you, pinning you down, kissing you roughly as his hand moves down to your pussy. You moan as he slides a long finger across your wetness, gasping sharply when he pushes one in. He moves the digit in and out slowly, growling in your ear, "Mine." You whimper softly when he hits that spot inside of you, and then you see STARS. You are practically begging him now. You need more of him, and it's showing through your moans and your gasps and your whimpers of 'please.' He loves it.

Ren kisses you hard as he adds a second finger, and you hear him murmur, "God, you're so wet for me." Your hips buck up slightly, trying to get more friction, and you hear yourself say, "then GIVE it to me."

You groan in complaint as his fingers exit you, making you feel unbelievably empty, but then you inhale as you feel him position himself against your entrance. He locks eyes with you and starts to push in, and you can't stop the small gasp that escapes you. He stills immediately, waiting for you to adjust to the foreign feeling, and after a few moments, you give him a small nod. He pushes in agonizingly slowly until he is fully seated in you, and you are begging him to move. You are on the edge of a cliff hanging by four fingertips and you need him to move. You need him to fill you, to cure this insatiable need inside of you, and you fucking BEG for it.

Again, torturously slowly, he pushes out and back in again, and your voice cracks.

"Please, Ren,"

He pulls out almost all the way and slams back inside you, and you realize that this is what was missing. There are fireworks going off behind your eyelids and every nerve is on fire and there is electricity coursing through both of you, connecting you in the most intimate way possible. He thrusts into you quickly, and you know he needed this as much as you did, even though you can't really form coherent thoughts right now. You're just gasping his name, taking your arms down his back as he fucking TAKES you.

You can feel your orgasm building and you know his is too, and his name escapes your mouth in time with his thrusts.

"Kylo. Oh god, Kylo, Kylo, KYLO."

It takes three more thrusts for you to come, moaning his name as you do, and he comes shortly after, spilling inside you, collapsing on top of you.

You lay there chest to chest, still not quite down from your high. You feel giddy almost, and tired, and you find your hand come to rest tentatively in his hair, stroking it softly. He tilts his head up to look at your face, and you find yourself mesmerized with the intensity of his gaze. He's content, and there's also a fondness in his eyes that wasn't there before. You don't know quite what to make of it.

He reaches up, slowly, and tucks your hair behind your ear, running his hand down your cheek, and you know, in that moment, that you will never be afraid of Kylo Ren again.

He nods slowly, settling back into your chest, tracing your ribcage with his fingers.

"No more fear, y/n."

He pauses, and his last words turn out the lights.

"Please never fear me again."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I know you personally and you somehow found this, you are never to speak of this again. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed. I had to actually google how to write smut and read a bunch because I didn't know how to do this at all, and I did not particularly enjoy writing it, but I hope I did okay. Also, sorry it's so late. Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, lets talk about what happens next. I can't write smut without a gender. So A) do we want smut and B) if yes, what gender are we?


End file.
